Jump Attack
The Jump Attack is a recurring sword technique in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. This skill has Link lunging into the air with his sword raised, bringing it down as he lands and dealing a severe amount of damage upon impact. The attack can leave Link vulnerable as it takes a moment to complete the jump and return to a ready position after striking. Link can also perform the Jump Attack using Deku Sticks, the Megaton Hammer, and the Skull Hammer. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask The Jump Attack is performed by Z-targeting, and pressing the A button when Link has a weapon ready or by pressing B mid-air. It deals twice the damage that would be dealt by an ordinary strike from the weapon used. In Majora's Mask, Link can also use a version of the Jump Attack while in his Zora and Fierce Deity forms. While training at the Swordsman's School, Link must hit all the wooden targets that appear with Jump Attacks in order to attain a perfect score of 30 and obtain a Piece of Heart as a reward. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Jump Attack is performed by L-targeting and pressing the A button. It is learned from Orca when Link requires the Hero's Sword in order to rescue Tetra. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures The Jump Attack can be performed by pointing the control stick in a direction at the same time the B button is pressed. Like in previous games, it is twice as strong as a normal sword attack. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Jump Attack is performed by L-targeting (or Z-targeting in the Wii version) and pressing the A button. Link knows this skill from the very beginning. A similar skill, the Jump Strike, can be learned from the Hero's Shade. It can be preformed by holding the A button. If Link performs the Jump Attack while in his wolf form he will latch onto certain enemies enabling him to deal additional damage. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks Link can perform the Jump Attack by tapping an enemy while standing some distance away. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Link can perform the Jump Attack by simultaneously swinging the Wii remote, by pressing the A button and pushing the control stick forward, by swinging the Wii remote while dashing, or by swinging the Wiimote while auto-jumping or jumping via Z-Targeting and the A button. Link also uses the Jump Attack in some cutscenes. Unlike in other installments in the series, the Jump Attack does no more damage than an ordinary sword attack, though it will knock enemies down. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild In Breath of the Wild, a variation of the Jump Attack called the Jump Slash appears, where Link can swing his weapon while in midair to perform an attack that causes a shockwave when Link hits the ground. Link can also perform a Jump Slash by jumping then pressing the attack button which resembles Link's traditional Jump Attack when wielding a one-handed weapon though retains the Jump Slash shockwave. The ability controls for Jump Slash point out that pressing the Attack Button when Link in midair results in a Jump Slash thus jumping is not actually required as its just one method for getting Link in midair to perform a Jump Slash. Link can perform Jump Slash while Paragliding to launch an aerial Jump Slash. If wielding a one-handed sword while performing a Paraglider-based Jump Slash, the attack takes the form of a Downthrust. The higher Link is when performing Jump Slashthe more damage he will do, though he must be careful as he will incur fall damage if he performs it too high up. Once properly mastered, it is useful for launching surprise attacks on groups of enemies and the shockwave inflicts splash damage knocking certain enemies over. The shockwave can also destroy campfires. A Jump Slash can also break certain breakable objects in one hit depending on the weapon Link is wielding and the object in question. At night in Kakariko Village, Jump Slash is one of the techniques Steen will explain to Link. However like Charged Attacks Link can perform Jump Slashes from the start as long as he has a melee weapon. ;Ability Controls ;Loading Scree Non-canonical appearances Soulcalibur II Link can perform a move known as the Running Hack that is very similar to the Jump Attack. It is performed by running up to the enemy and pressing the vertical attack button. It can deal up to 42 HP worth of damage and is considered to be a mid-attack. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Link utilizes the Jump Attack for his Dash Attack in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. It has good range and power making it an excellent move for finishing off opponents. es:Ataque Salto Category:Skills Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild